Theradas Buhn
Theradas Buhn was a Tiste Edur of the Hiroth tribe and the eldest son of the Buhn bloodline. His brother was Midik Buhn. During the Edur War of Unification, he was considered unequalled in leading raids from the sea.Midnight Tides, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.176 He had been blooded in a battle with the Merude, which left him with a long, crooked scar within "a seamed concave depression on right side of his face, and a certain flat look to his eyes that hinted of unseen wounds that would never heal." The wound also left him with a "thick, blunted voice".Midnight Tides, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.245-246 He carried a broad-bladed cutlass.Midnight Tides, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.259 In Midnight Tides The Warlock King Hannan Mosag assigned the four Sengar brothers to journey into the eastern Ice fields to retrieve a gift he claimed to see in a vision. Two more journeyers were required to match the six Edur Mosag saw in his vision, so Fear Sengar chose Theradas and Midik to accompany them.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.55 Theradas led the expedition across the ice serving as the group's point man.Midnight Tides, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.246 Once they located the sword, Theradas and Midik worked as a team defending the group from an attack of Soletaken Jheck.Midnight Tides, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.258-260 After claiming their prize, the Edur were pursued by the Jheck in their wolf forms. Theradas and Fear hurriedly pulled the sleds holding the wounded Binadas and the corpse of Rhulad still clasping the sword.Midnight Tides, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.262 Rhulad's corpse was returned to life by the Crippled God and Theradas knelt in fealty to the new self-proclaimed Emperor of the Edur.Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.343 Theradas and Midik were among the group of Edur who stayed by the new emperor's side during the Edur's invasion of the Kingdom of Lether. After the Battle of Brans Keep these Edur were angered by the emperor's reliance on his Letherii slave, Udinaas, casting dark looks his way. Theradas struck Udinaas to the ground as if on accident leading to laughs from the group. When Rhulad appeared ready to punish Theradas for the incident, Udinaas assured the emperor it had been an accident. Theradas quietly warned the slave not to think he was owed any gratitude.Midnight Tides, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.681-682 ] After the fall of Letheras, both Rhulad's unwilling wife, Mayen, and Udinaas took the opportunity to escape. Trull Sengar sent Theradas, Midik, and twelve Edur into the fallen city to recover Mayen and Theradas promised to slay Udinaas if they found him.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.713-715 The group of Edur discovered Mayen a victim of suicide, lying at the feet of Tehol Beddict and his Shavankrat bodyguard. After killing the bodyguard, Theradas began beating and kicking Tehol to death for his insolence. Tehol's friend, the watchman Chalas, received the same treatment when he tried to intervene and cover Tehol's body with his own. Midik laughed as Theradas crushed Chalas' skull with his stomps.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.722-725 When Bugg discovered what the Edur had done, he lost his temper and killed all save Theradas instantly, exploding them into bloody pieces. For Theradas he saved the special fate of death by drowning, using his Warren to send the man deep below the sea.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.874-878/882-883 Speculations Shortly before the Siege of Coral in Memories of Ice, the Black Moranth with Quick Ben and Ganoes Paran discovered a strange man's body lying along the shore of the River Eryn near Coral. His limbs were twisted and his bones shattered. His features appeared similar to a Tiste Andii, but his skin was too pale. One of the Moranth identified him as a Tiste Edur. Quick Ben initially speculated he had been killed by implosive pressure, possibly by a mage using High Serc. But after consulting again with the Moranth, he determined the man had likely been murdered by a High Mage of Ruse who had sent him somewhere deep underwater to be crushed.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.815-817 This man was likely Theradas Buhn. Notes and references de:Theradas Buhn Category:Males Category:Tiste Edur